1. Field
The embodiments of this application relate to a method and apparatus for providing information regarding a location of a target object through a medical apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing at least one of recommended location information of a target object and additional information for suitable photographing conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray is an electromagnetic wave having a wavelength of about 0.01*0.1 nm to about 100*0.1 nm, and may be generally used in a medical apparatus photographing the inside of a living body, or a non-invasive inspection apparatus in a field of the general industry due to a attribute of transmitting through an object.
An image capturing apparatus using an X-ray basically transmits an X-ray emitted from an X-ray tube (or X-ray source) through a target object, and determines an internal structure of the target object by detecting a difference between the intensities of the transmitted X-ray by using an X-ray detector. The internal structure of the target object may be easily determined based on a principle that the transmittance of the X-ray varies depending on a density of the target object and an atomic number of atoms of the target object. If a wavelength of the X-ray is short, a transmittance increases and an image becomes brighter.
An image capturing apparatus using an X-ray may generally include an X-ray source, an X-ray detector, and an image processor. The X-ray source irradiates an X-ray according to predetermined X-ray irradiation conditions, and the X-ray detector obtains image data based on the X-ray that has transmitted through the target object and transmits the image data to the image processor. The image processor processes the image data to display an image of the target object on a display unit.
That is, in the image capturing apparatus using the X-ray, when the X-ray emitted from the X-ray source transmits through the target object, a scintillator of the image capturing apparatus converts the X-ray into a visible ray according to a density of the target object, and the converted visible ray may be changed into an electric signal by a photodiode included in the image capturing apparatus using the X-ray. The image capturing apparatus using the X-ray may display a digital image of the target object through which the X-ray is transmitted by using the electric signal.